hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Scene
The Party Scene is a scene in Downfall. It's one of the more popular scenes used in parodies. The scene is split into two, with the Hitler and Speer chat on the couch scene in between. In Downfall Eva Braun wants to relieve some of her nervousness by having a party in the Reich Chancellery's reception hall, which is located directly above the Vorbunker. She tries to cheer people up and motivates them to dance with each other. As the party is underway, Hermann Fegelein watches Eva from a distance, then decides to interrupt as she dances with Walther Hewel. He urges Eva to leave Berlin or to go with him, but Eva simply turns away. Fegelein then gets her attention back and tells her she will die. Eva looks upset and turns away again, to rejoin the party. Later on, as people are drinking and dancing, a shell falls near the hall, skipping the vinyl record. Eva then asked if anyone could play some music, a man replies and goes to play the piano. He asked Eva if she has any requests, to which she replies Swing music. As the music starts, she climbs up onto a table and starts dancing. Traudl Junge, seeing the oblivious Eva, feels sick in her guts. Gerda Christian approaches her to offer some consolation, and Traudl tells her that she feels like she is in a trance or dream; she tries to wake up but can't. Shortly another shell drops next to the hall, shattering the windows filling the room with smoke causing everyone to fall. Amidst the debris and dust, everyone scurries back to the underground network of tunnels. In the Parodies In the parodies, the scene is used to depict some sort of party - usually with the music changed into EDM or the like. Some parodies use the part with Fegelein and Eva when the former informs of a new antic or drug use. But all kinds of scenarios have been used. Eva's face, as she dances on the tabletop, looks like a duckface, as seen in this video loop. The part where a shell hits the hall is usually depicted as a result of an antic, explosions, Hitler ranting, or a runaway kart smashing into the hall (Super Hitler Kart). Trivia *Hitler does not appear in this scene. *Hewel has a line in English: "May I have the pleasure, Fräulein Braun?" *A Peter Högl lookalike is seen in the background, although wearing a lower rank uniform. *When Eva climbs on the table, Hewel is seen "helping" her, by touching her butt. *According to the director Oliver Hirschbiegel in the B-roll commentary, the party happened in the private quarters of the old Chancellery but changed into the hall because it'd be hard for the filming crew to follow. He also said that by that time half of the building was destroyed and the dance was like a "dance of death". The take is not highly rehearsed, so the moments with Hewel might've been random chances picked up by the camera. Gallery Eva dancing.PNG|Eva dances with Hewel. Fegelein on party.png|Fegelein comes to the party. Traudl and Gerda drink.png|Vodka! Gerda and Traudl drinking.png|Now drink! Fegelein tells Eva to leave her party.png|Fegelein tells Eva to leave her party. "It's for your own safety." Eva leaves without comment.png|Eva ignores Fegelein and leaves. Eva's party out of power.png|The party suddenly becomes dark. Traudl and Gerda worries.png|Traudl and Gerda are worried. Eva's duckface.png|Eva goes wild. Also, that epic duckface. Dreamy traudl.PNG|Traudl must be drunk or high. TraudlTooMuch.jpg|Traudl realizing the dangers of consuming drugs. Party's over.png|The Soviets crash the party. External links ;Downloads Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes